


Still Here, Unscathed

by cullenlovesmen (handersmyheart)



Series: Bi!Cullen fics [13]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Kissing, M/M, Meredith death angst, Shock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 05:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handersmyheart/pseuds/cullenlovesmen
Summary: Prompt: "For the prompt thing are you willing to do an ot3? If so kiss of relief with Fenris/Carver/Cullen. (If not Fenris x Cullen or Carver x Cullen works too)"





	Still Here, Unscathed

Meredith sits on the ground, her madness forever captured in a horrendous sculpture. Her eyes flicker red in their sockets - lifeless, but terrifying all the same. Cullen can’t bear to look at her any longer - his blind faith rewarded with betrayal - so he kneels beside her, closes his eyes, and prays. Though no words exist to describe how he feels. 

“She’s gone,” Ser Carver announces, coming to stand next to him and laying a hand on his pauldron.

For a moment he’s not sure of whom he speaks of, so he looks back at him in confusion. 

“She’s gone,” the Knight-Lieutenant repeats, the corner of his mouth twitching downwards as he nods at the grotesque statue. “Come on. Ser.”

Carver helps him up and walks him into his quarters, and he feels he ought to resist - he should be doing something, giving a speech or barking out commands, anything - but he follows him meekly, shocked to silence. How Carver has the strength to function, he doesn't know. He goes down willingly when Carver pushes him to sit on the bed and doesn't shy away when an arm wraps around his waist, steady and confident. 

They sit in silence, shielded from the chaos outside only to fall prey to the one within. 

“She really is gone,” he says, for Carver’s words echo in his mind, and he feels they aren't true before he repeats them. 

“She’s gone,” Carver confirms, the confidence of his tone astonishing, “trust me. It’s over.”

He turns to look at him, seeking for signs of insincerity, but finding none. She’s gone - failed, crumbled, fallen - and they’re still here, unscathed, by some miracle granted by the Maker. His breaths are shaky, but undeniably real, and the arm around his back is solid and warm. 

He leans in and kisses Carver. 

Because if she really is gone, he gets to do this.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments (including concrit) and kudos always welcome. Come say hi on [Tumblr](https://cullenlovesmen.tumblr.com)!


End file.
